


Paper Lanterns

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute notes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: The coffee shop owned by the Lovegoods was rarely busy. As any family-owned establishment does, it had a few regulars. One was a family friend, one was a newlywed couple, and the last was a stranger. She came in nearly every day in a hurry. She didn’t pull out a laptop, chat with Luna, or even sit down. Luna had noticed two things about this fiery-red haired stranger: one, she tipped generously despite her appearance and two, she left notes along with the receipt.





	Paper Lanterns

The coffee shop owned by the Lovegoods was rarely busy. As any family-owned establishment does, it had a few regulars. One was a family friend, one was a newlywed couple, and the last was a stranger. She came in nearly every day in a hurry. She didn’t pull out a laptop, chat with Luna, or even sit down. Luna had noticed two things about this fiery-red haired stranger: one, she tipped generously despite her appearance and two, she left notes along with the receipt.  
  
Luna walked in the door of her family’s coffee shop as usual and took in the scenery along with the smell of coffee. The Lovegoods were odd decorators. At least, that’s what their competitors said. The shop was decorated like a painter’s studio. The walls were hand-painted by Luna and her father and strung across the dining area were paper lanterns that resembled fireflies. It was beautiful. Luna grabbed her apron from her bag then tied it around her waist, creating a loose bow in the back. Luna smoothed the strands of her hair that had come loose from the bun decorated with braids butterfly pins that she liked to sport. A simple ponytail wouldn’t work for her. Luna took her place behind the register so that she could wait for the evening crowd. Most people who came at night were working the night shift or trying to stay awake long enough to head home. Luna’s stranger came in around this time too. Luna couldn’t pin why she came in so late. She didn’t look like she worked the night shift: there weren’t dark circles under her eyes or sleepiness in her walk. She came in around the same time every night: around the time Luna’s shift started. Usually, she would let the stranger walk out without more words than her order but Luna was determined to thank her for the sweet notes. Just yesterday, she had left a note on the receipt saying how much she liked when Luna made her coffee. It had the right amount of strength. It was silly but Luna couldn’t help but feel soft.  
  
This wasn’t the first time Luna had received a nice note on a receipt but those were usually accompanied by phone numbers of desperate boys. She didn’t have time for desperate boys. The stranger never left her number or even her name. Maybe that’s what Luna would ask first. As if on cue, the door chimed and in went the stranger. Today she wore a faded brown sweater, worn boots and jeans. Her hair was loose and hanging around her face and shoulders. She walked up to the counter and uttered a polite “hello.” Luna returned it, asked if she’d like her usual, and said nothing else. The stranger always wanted the same thing: a plain cup of coffee. Luna walked over to where an old pot of coffee was still sitting and dumped it out. She made a fresh coffee and used the extra time as an opportunity to get to know one of her most interesting regulars.  
  
“What do people call you?” Luna asked casually. “I’m Luna.”  
  
“Ginny,” said the stranger. “You’ve never asked before.”  
  
“Where are you going after this?” Luna asked while she went to check on the coffee.  
  
“Home.”  
  
“Long day?” asked Luna, once she decided the coffee wasn’t quite ready yet.  
  
“Sort of,” she said. “I just got off work.”  
  
“Where do you work?”  
  
“I have a start-up charity for struggling students,” said Ginny. “We buy left over products from corporations and give them away.”  
“How do you keep the business going?”  
  
“Donations,” said Ginny. She added sadly, “There hasn’t been much these days.”  
  
“That’s terrible. Maybe we could help.”  
  
“How?” asked Ginny.  
  
Luna waved her arm around the coffee shop. “We could give away a cup of coffee and a pastry for every donation.”  
  
“That would be amazing. Thank you,” said Ginny. A small smile formed on her face. “Really.”  
  
The smell of coffee surrounded both of them. “There’s your coffee.” Luna turned, grabbed a cup then poured coffee into it. Ginny took it into her hands and took a sip. She paid for her coffee then from her pocket emerged a five pound note. Ginny laid it on the counter by the register. Luna handed her her receipt, watched as Ginny wrote something on it then handed it back to Luna.  
“You’re supposed to keep those, you know,” commented Luna.  
  
“I don’t have any use for them.”  
  
Ginny started to walk out as Luna took a look at the receipt Ginny had handed back to her. On it it said:  
  
_You have a lovely smile._  
  
_-Ginny_  
  
Luna smiled wider at the loops and lines that created Ginny’s name at the bottom. She looked up to catch Ginny opening the door with a chime of a bell.  
Before she had time to think of what she’d say after, Luna called, “Wait!”  
  
Ginny turned around with a confused look on her face.  
  
“Thank you. For the notes, they’re lovely.”  
  
“You noticed?” asked Ginny.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“You never mentioned them.”  
  
“Why do you write them?” asked Luna.  
  
Ginny shrugged. “It’s my small act of kindness.”  
  
“Is it?” asked Luna. “Even after your charity?”  
  
“I might also like you.”  
  
Ginny left the coffee shop and Luna in a state of shock. Luna would have more questions tomorrow.


End file.
